Love seems Unnecessary
by hermdrayreturns
Summary: With Voldemort finally defeated, Harry Potter springs quite a surprise on Hogwarts elder students. Marriage that will...supposedly...unify the four houses. HGDM mainly Rated M for language and scenes of sexual nature
1. Why Harry went Bonkers

1**_Author's Note: hermdrayreturns returns with another story, I know you guys liked Seeing Underneath and Looking Deeper and I love you to but who are you, but I think this one takes a bit of a turn with the original fluff I have going on in my stories. At least at the beginning, but I promise at the end it shall be the happy ending I always give yall. _**

_**I'd just like to say this isn't like those normal Herm/Draco marriages where they decide to be civil and civil turns to respect and respect turns to like and so on and so forth. There's a bit more angst and this is NOT like those happy go lucky stories. Until they realise they are made for each other. **_

_**Opposite to my last story, everything will be seen from Hermione's point of view and not Draco's because she's the one mainly in mystery. **_

_**Enjoy XD**_

_**On with the Story**_

CHAPTER 1 - WHY HARRY WENT BONKERS

I can't believe this. I can't believe Harry. I think the death of all of the people who were parents to him finally struck him like a knife. And now he's going bonkers and trying to hurt everyone around him. He is _so_ frustrating! No! Frustrating isn't the word but UGGH! I just- I friggin- I don't even know what to say!

For once in my life, I, Hermione Granger, am speechless.

ARRANGED MARRAGE FOR HOGWARTS STUDENTS?

I refuse to be married to a person I barely know. For all I could know, it could be some slimy git-faced whiny Slytherin!

Now relax Hermione...Oh my god...I think I need some air.

"Ron are you sure?" I asked him worriedly.

He nodded, gulping. "He plans to make the whole of Hogwarts _United_. Hermione, what are we going to do? Don't you think he's taking Dumbledore's advice a bit _too_ seriously?"

I _reckon_. I mean the old coot's _dead!_ Professor Dumbledore, if you were looking down on me while I said that, just realise that I'm a bit out of mood right now.

"Well Hermione, it can't be _that_ bad... I mean our partners are decided by the sorting hat. And by the looks of it, we're in the right house." he offered.

I smiled. "Oh Ron, you know just how to make things seem alright...sometimes..." I hugged him.

"Hey!" he mocked being upset.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley...Eloise Midgen." I heard Ron sigh heavily as the Hat shouted out his rightful mate. That was the one girl I know he really didn't want to marry. 

"Dean Thomas...Padma Patil." Parvati's eyes rose and her skin tinged slightly pink. Parvati dated him, now her sister was _marrying_ him.

On and on it went...many were a bit disappointed with their lifelong partners, many were happy but there were none that really hated each other.

"Harry Potter...Ginny Weasley" lucky drats...what I wouldn't give to be married to a Gryffindor. Hell, Neville Longbottom would do!

"Neville Longbottom...Susan Bones" My last chance gone.

Lavender went with Justin Finch Fletchely, and others were paired together with people that we never thought in our wildest dreams.

Then the Gryffindors were done.

Now it was time for the Slytherins.

This would probably be funny.

"Blaise Zabini...Pansy Parkinson" Pansy looked like someone had stolen her expensive clothes. She wasn't destined to be with a Malfoy?

"Theodore Nott...Parvati Patil" Maybe he was nice...who knew? But that was the first Gryff/Slytherin pair and hopefully the last.

"Draco Malfoy...Hermione Granger" Apparently I spoke to soon. And I turned in time to see Malfoy fall off his chair. Everyone turned to me and I felt really lonely.

Now I know how Harry felt. No wonder he went bonkers.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: I know, it's WAY too short, but take It this way, if you review, I update sooner _**

_**You know what to do...**_

_**Press that go button at the left bottom corner of this page that says REVIEW. Happy days!**_


	2. Bite Me

1**_Author's note: I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter. I really gotta thank you's. Yall rock man. Tomorrow I'm heading to the beach so I feel real happy write now and at least start the next chapter even if I don't finish it. _**

_**Sit back, drink up that latte and enjoy...**_

_**On with the Story.**_

CHAPTER 2 - BITE ME

Getting married to a Malfoy was definitely not on my lifetime goals list. Quite far from it actually. But here I am, standing in front of a wizard priest, getting married to Draco Malfoy.

I remember Ginny trying to convince me that there was a reason why the Sorting hat paired me and Malfoy together.

"_Hermione, you've been a goody two shoes bookworm all along. Maybe this Draco Malfoy thing will bring you out of it. Maybe he's the one because he'll let you be who you truly are! So tomorrow when he kisses you at the alter, just let it **flow**"_

That's right. Let it flow. I mean I heard from various peers of mine that he was a womanizer. A hell of a good one at least. He was skilled and etc. I always wanted my first time to be one with a person who was experienced.

Who better than Draco Malfoy?

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said. I could see the anger Draco had in his eyes as he turned towards me. I hope the anger wasn't directed at me. It wouldn't be a good start to this somewhat 'relationship'.

But as he kissed me, I realised that this kiss wasn't filled with any emotion whatsoever. Nothing at all. Some decision the Sorting Hat made. I was going to kill Harry for this. I really expected some kind of kiss that would sweep me off my feet. Wouldn't Draco Malfoy do that?

Tease me with a carnal lustful kiss that left me wanting for more?

But he gave me nothing

I felt useless

More importantly, unwanted.

So I tried one last shot. I tried to deepen the kiss.

He didn't comply.

* * *

As the carriage passed through Hogsmeade I caught Malfoy staring at some scantily dressed woman walking through the street. I experienced a childhood memory flashback of my parents fighting over the same thing. 

"_Were you staring at that !#$$" mum raised her eyebrow._

"_Of course not dear, not when I have **you**" dad went to kiss mum, but she pinched him playfully yet firmly._

"_I never want to see you doing that again." she said smartly. Dad looks at her lovingly._

"_Only my **true** wife would say that, I love you." they leaned in for a kiss._

Like I could say that to Draco. We didn't love each other. And he despised more than I him. He was still silent. I hate silent.

I like talking and fighting or at least some type of action that shows that you recognize the other person in the compartment.

"I can't believe I was forced to marry a mudblood. And you of all things!" he muttered.

"I can't believe I was forced to marry a ferret." he stayed silent. I think that this was a sign of true hatred or anger.

Great...my husband hated me.

* * *

We got to the hotel that all the married couples were staying and the concierge at the front desk gave us the keys to the room we'd be staying in. 

"Well you two look like a nice couple..." he flashed his teeth at us.

"Bite me." Draco snapped.

I just turned away, pretending I didn't know him.

"Er...well here's your keys, have a good time bye!" he said quickly probably trying to avoid another of Malfoy's outbursts.

He grabbed the keys and walked in front of me. I realised that out of all of the relationships I've been in this was the only one where the man walked in front. This was seriously pissing me off.

* * *

When we got to the room he took of his tuxedo jacket, hung it in the closet and collapsed onto the couch, rubbing his temples. 

I sneered at him in disgust and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"What a lovely start to a marriage." I muttered to myself. We hadn't had a decent fight or conversation. What kind of marriage is this?

I gotta look over the terms and conditions of this agreement of marriage.

* * *

I woke up at around 10pm and walked out of the bedroom. 

What I saw really disturbed me

Pansy on top of Draco, they're lips _glued_ together.

And I ran out the front door.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: Oooh...what's gonna happen now. Only one way to find out!_**

**_Its 11:30 pm so you guys better review. _**

_**Be nice!**_


	3. Draco Malfoy Is Going Down

**_Author's note: thanks for the reviews all, i'm glad that all of you seem to be enjoying it so far. I'm so excited! I'm going to a concert to see Jay Z, Neyo and Rihanna perform in a week (squeals) totally mad man! I AM GOIN NUTS_**

_**Aiight, On with the story**_

CHAPTER 3 – DRACO MALFOY IS GOING DOWN

So seeing my husband cheating on me has to have an effect on me even if I hate him, even if he's a ferret and even though he's Draco Malfoy right?

As soon as I left the hotel room I went downstairs to have a drink at the bar. I know hat you're all thinking. Hermione Granger drinking? The world has gone to the dogs. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

I figured that this whole 'marriage' thing has _got_ to have a loophole right? So I'm taking a trip to the Ministry of Magic to see what the hell that loophole is.

I will get through that loophole just to get away from the man whore that is _Draco Malfoy_.

Why?

Maybe it's because we hate each other

Maybe it's because he was cheating on me on _the day we got married_.

Maybe it's because he is simply, Draco Malfoy.

Who the fuck does he think he is?

Oh my god…he's got me swearing…

I think I'm going to kill him…

* * *

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, requesting a copy of the paper work for the new law that arranges marriages for 7th years at Hogwarts." I said politely to the receptionist. 

"I'm sorry miss, but we aren't allowed to give that out to anyone." The receptionist said like as if she knew everything.

"Listen woman, I'm Harry Potter's best friend, and I demand that paperwork!" my nostrils flared.

"Well I suppose you'll have to take it up with him then won't you?" she looked up to me with daring eyes.

Not feeling up for a fight, I huffed and turned around.

* * *

"_Harry Potter_!!! You better get your butt out here right now you bastard." I yelled as I stepped out of his fireplace. I heard voices and a few rustles of clothes being put on. 

Harry came out of his room with nothing but boxers on and Ginny followed close by with a short satin nightgown.

"Oh how lovely, I'm married to Draco Malfoy, and you're happily getting it on in your room!" I sneered.

"Sorry about what's happening Hermione, but what the sorting hat said is probably best for you." Harry said.

"Harry, what's happening to you? Don't you understand? It's _Draco Malfoy!_"

"I have to go with Hermione on this one Harry. _Draco Malfoy?_" Ginny turned towards him.

"He's cheating on me already!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

I gave her a 'duh!' look.

"Well, I _may_ know a way to get out of this…" Harry offered feebly.

"Tell me what it is _damn it_!" I grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him.

"Hermione stop!" he yanked my hands of exasperatedly.

"You have to find another man who was supposed to be your beloved but the only way that would happen was if you were put with a man who was close with that man."

"So, you're saying that maybe, a friend of Draco Malfoy's was supposed to be my husband? Why would the sorting hat put me with Malfoy instead of him?" I was a bit confused here…

"Because that's the only way you and he could fall in love. By seeing each other through distress, or unhappiness, you'll help each other and fall in love in the end. If you were put together from the beginning, you wouldn't realize how great he is and vice versa."

"Oh…"

So that's why I was put with Malfoy.

To find my one and only beloved.

"Would you like some tea Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Errr…no… Why would you offer tea at this time?"

"Well, my mum gives people tea when they're unhappy! Don't blame me…" she muttered.

I rolled my eyes and apparated back to my hotel room.

* * *

I found that Malfoy and his pathetic gold digging whore weren't on the couch as they were before, but were now sleeping naked under the sheets of my bed. 

_How dare they?_

I'm fuming right now. And Hermione Granger doesn't do well when she fumes.

I march over to the bed after switching on the light, and push Malfoy and Pansy off the bed.

"Fuck!" Malfoy swore as his butt hit rock bottom.

"Ow!" Pansy squealed.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" I yelled.

"What the-" Malfoy started but I whipped out my wand chucked them out the door.

I closed the door and heard Malfoy banging on it.

"You bitch! How dare you kick me out of my own room!" .

"How dare you bring a whore into my room you bastard? Go on and have your sleazy fuck in an alleyway."

Then I cast a locking charm on the door.

* * *

Throughout the next months, there were similar fights like the last one and all were over Pansy. 

Stupid bitch.

Couldn't she be happy with Zabini?

And Malfoy…

Doesn't he have any friends that I can hook up with? God, he is such a loner. Except for his cronies.

And I am _not_ getting it on with either _or both_ of them.

Malfoy bought us a penthouse in wizard London which is really nice of him, since he listened to me when I said the Manor was much too scary when he took me to it. I guess he didn't want me to keep complaining.

Other than that, he's been sleazy, unhelpful, untidy, mean and son of a bitch.

This is why I stick by my mantra-

Draco Malfoy is going _down_

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: well I went to the 'Roc tha Block concert and Neyo and Tyrese called out to me on the stage. How freaking cool!_**

_**I love Neyo, Jay Z, Rihanna and Tyrese.**_

_**Review all! Pretty please?**_


	4. That Bastard

**_Author's Note: sorry once again for taking so long to update, I had my exams and other stuff on so please forgive me. So please review!_**

_**On with the story**_

CHAPTER 4 – THAT BASTARD

Over the past few weeks, I have been getting some strange feelings. For Malfoy.

It all started 2 weeks ago when I saw him in the bathroom.

"_Malfoy it's been a whole 2 hours and 37 minutes! What the hell are you doing in there? Even girls take less time than you!" I banged my fist on the door._

_I kept yelling at him for a few minutes before I decided I had had enough. I was about to barge through the door but he beat me to it. A second later I was face to **chest** with Draco Malfoy's chest. _

_Of course it was natural for me to stare especially since all I could see was his chest. It was broad and well chiseled, abs defined immaculately on his creamy flawless skin. _

"_Ahem…" his smirk was clear. Darn…he saw me gawking like a bloody goldfish. _

"_Remember Granger, you can look but you can't touch."_

_He sauntered past me while sneering."_

Then there are the moans I hear from Pansy every night. That added with the rumors Lavender and Parvati used to fill my head with at Hogwarts.

"_Oh OH Draco!!" _

"_That's right baby…"_

"_DRACO!" _

"_C'mon…"_

"_Oh Draco harder!_

_Rhythmic banging of the headboard against the wall is faintly heard._

"_**OH DRACO!!!"**_

_Rhythmic banging of the headboard stops"_

So how can anyone blame me just for getting these strange feelings. They're expected aren't they? Especially for a man with a body like _that _

Because of these peculiar feelings, I turned very quiet around him. I he asked me something I'd stutter, or plainly tell him I had something to do and quickly apparate to Ginny's.

"_Hey Granger I need this-"_

_I blink several times, not listening to what he said._

"_Granger?" He waves his hand around in front of my face._

"_Umm…uhhh…" I get all flustered._

"_Granger, why are you sweating? It's not hot in here" _

"_I…uhh..I… gotta go." I apparate._

I was keeping busy to my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I walked across the room and opened it where I saw a man who was peculiarly familiar to me. He had strong brown colour for his hair which fell over his hazel eyes with a masculine jaw and slightly olive skin.

"Granger? Is that you?" why does everybody call me Granger?

"Yup. And you are…?"

"Blaise Zabini,"

"Ohh yeh…I remember you. You never talked that much. Harry mentioned you in 6th year."

"OK…whatever. Where's Malfoy?" he asked.

"Out with Pansy I suppose." His frown turned into a scowl.

"He's supposed to be giving me some papers!" he cried. I shrugged

"Well I can't do anything about that."

"Your right," he sighed. "I guess I'll just wait here for him." He invited himself in and sat on the couch.

"umm… Would you like some coffee?" I asked uncertainly. I was bloody bored out of my mind.

"Why bother? He'll be back in a minute." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just bored is all."

"Well alright, 2 spoons of sugar."

I went to the kitchen and started the coffee when Malfoy barged through the door.

"Granger!?!?" he yelled

"What?" I yelled back

"I need coffee."

"Make it yourself." I walked out of the kitchen with two coffees in my hands.

"You're such an incorrigible mudblood. First you're angry that you can't fulfill my needs. Now you won't even bring me coffee in my own house?"

"Hey Malfoy leave her alone!" Blaise yelled as I handed him the coffee. "she's bored out of her mind. She's the greatest witch in the year and you're out with that slut while her brain's going to waste _and_ I'm still waiting to get those papers."

"Oh shit! Right…wait here man…" Malfoy went into his room to look for the papers. While he was gone, a brilliant idea popped into my head. To get out of this marriage I had to get out of the house and meet new people. What a better way than to get a job!

"Excuse me Blaise, do you know any companies that are willing to hire a person like me?" he looked at me, amused.

"Shit loads. The ministry would be glad to have you! Or become a professor, maybe write books for the other little 11 – 17yr old Hermione Grangers living in Hogwarts." He laughed.

"No. I think I want to be…an attorney, or a healer or something that has a cause."

"Whatever. Do that then." He shrugged.

Malfoy stalked back into the room with a large bunch of papers in his hand. "Here you go man." He handed the papers to Blaise, who snootily took them and grabbed his jacket off the couch. Just before he left I said goodbye to him. He stopped and took hold of my hand just before kissing it gently. "Nice to meet you, till later miss." He smiled his boyish smile and left.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I sat down at my desk writing impeccable amounts of letters to all the magical firms and hospitals needing someone as a healer or a lawyer. 

I must say that with my impressive marks attached to each letter, I wasn't surprised that every one of them wrote a letter back asking for an interview. I had to practically short list all the good ones that were also close by and the list came down to 10 places.

I was having trouble deciding, so (as weird as it sounds) I waited for Malfoy to get home so he could help me choose.

And right on cue he barged in.

"Hello Granger." He greeted me rather politely. Excellent. It already started well.

"Malfoy," I curtly nodded "Remember how I said I was going to apply for jobs?" he nodded. "Well I narrowed them down to 10, since they all replied. Help me choose which ones."

"But I'm tired!" he whined.

"Please…?" I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"fine…" he came over to the desk and looked over the list. "Ok…Twin Weasley's shop, Ministry, Hogwarts, and (A/N: I forgot what the main magical hospital is called)"

"Ok cool." I picked up the papers, but before I left for bed Malfoy caught my arm

"Umm…I've been meaning to tell you…" He seemed really nervous. Oh my god…is he going to...my heart is literally palpitating…

"My birthday is coming up in a week." Oh.

"I want you to arrange my birthday party." Oh!

"And I'm going with Pansy so please make it good."

"What?!?!" I exclaimed.

"What? She'll be busy getting her outfit and makeup or whatever done. Plus, she sucks at organizing events."

"Fine whatever…" he smiled that godly smile and went to his room.

What a fucking hot bastard.

END OF CHAPTER

**_Author's note: I think this one is a bit weird… maybe I'm taking it a bit too fast or is Hermione out of character or…I dunno…I suck at writing?_**

_**Review and tell me please**_

_**Much love XOXO**_


	5. You Have Great Lips

_**Author's note: **__**hello again, I'm really sorry its taken so long to update guys! Ive been working at mcdonalds n year 10 is not that kind to me. I've really let you guys down this time cuz its been like…10 months since my last update OMG. You will all be killing me by the time u get this so please take it easy. This is my present to you :-D**_

CHAPTER 5 – YOU HAVE GREAT LIPS

"Oh my god Draco! Thank you _so _much!" Pansy squealed in delight as he gave her the expensive necklace.

"only the best for you darling," he whispered in her ear and she blushed. I rolled my eyes at the two. Why was I even living here? They began kissing, completely oblivious to the fact that I was still in the room.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds here," I took the last bite of my cereal and began cleaning.

"Mmmhmm…" they both nodded absently looking into each other's eyes. I felt like vomiting.

* * *

I felt so happy to get out of the apartment; I decided to walk to work even if it was raining. That way, I'd be late to work and have to stay back and therefore avoid going home on time.

I know, I'm _so_ smart.

On my way to work I decided to get a hot chocolate. It always calmed me down and I really needed it since it was my first day at work.

"Tall hot chocolate with marshmallows 3 sugars please," I said to the waiter at the counter.

"Coming up."

"Are you planning on getting high?" I could recognize Blaise's voice anywhere by now.

"If I said yes, would you spare me some rant you'd always go into?"

"Hey! I thought a bookwork liked a little smart talk, especially being stuck in a house with lovebirds such as our spouses." He grinned. I never realized how clean his teeth were. My parents were dentists so I should know. They would love his teeth.

Why the hell am I thinking about his teeth.

He had great eyes. A blue color that you can drown in.

"Earth to Granger?" I was brought back to earth by his hand waving in my face.

"Uhhh…yeh." I blurted gibberish.

"Yeh what?"

"I said yeh to the guy with my coffee."

"Wasn't it hot chocolate?"

"Yeh whatever."

"He didn't say anything."

"What are you a fucking cop?" I said angrily.

He smirked.

"Miss, you're hot chocolate is ready."

"Thank you and goodbye." I said and walked out.

"Hey Granger wait!" Blaise called out before he ran out of the shop to get to me.

"What?" I groaned.

"Where are you going?"

"Ministry of Magic."

"Why?"

"I work there as the new Chief Council."

"Wow, that is totally for you. Best job you could get. Millions of galleons at your charitable disposal, which you'd dispose of in quick and meaningful ways since you are after all a Gryffindor. Good salary. Minister's right hand. And mine of course."

"huh?" I stopped right before the telephone booth. "I'm your right hand too? Why?"

"Well, I'm the CFO (Chief Financial Officer) of the Ministry of Magic."

"Ahhh, how could I forget," I ran my fingers through my hair. "You got the next best grades at school after me didn't you?"

"Yup." He placed his hand on my back and steered me into the telephone booth with him.

* * *

"Nice work Mrs Malfoy," I shuddered at the use of the name, "I'll see you tomorrow as the permanent chief council of the Ministry of Magic. I don't think, especially with your qualification, you need to be on probation at all. You handled the case beautifully and out of court too! Excellent work."

"Thank you so much Minister Scrimgeour. I promise I'll work my hardest."

"Oh I know you will dear."

I grabbed my bag and after I left the room, I let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the lift.

"What do you say I drop you home eh? An honest day's work deserves a friend to walk you home."

Blaise met me inside the lift

"My god! You're every where. I had no idea we were friends now." I teased. Nevertheless, I linked my arm through his.

* * *

"So tomorrow's Saturday and I was wondering if you'd join me for a morning jog hmm?" I asked, as we stared up at Big Ben. "That's if Draco doesn't want to run over a few more things for his party. You're coming aren't you?"

"If I find a date. The stupid wife stealer stole my wife."

"Well, since I have no date, you wanna go with me?"

"Sure, why not. Hey lets get what we're wearing tomorrow, on me yeh?"

"I'd love to! But I'm paying for it." I flashed him my most perfect smile.

He grinned "We'll see Ms Granger" he mocked.

* * *

When I got home I brought out my laptop to upload songs onto my Ipod Shuffle. As if to taunt me Draco barged through my bedroom door.

"Wow, your room is so organized…" he said absently.

"And the reason you barged in is because…?" I asked irritated.

"Oh yeah, where's my dinner lady?"

"Now you expect me to cook for you? Do you not have hands?" I was outraged.

He chuckled "Calm down Granger, I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Or should I say The Boy who wouldn't Bloody Die" he grimaced.

"Don't talk about him like that," I reprimanded him as I took the letter he gave me.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy_

I wish they wouldn't call me that. Granger would be much better. Even Zabini.

Hang on. Where did that come from.

_It has come to the Magical Marriage Union's concern that during your 2 weeks of Joint Matrimony, neither of you have taken any step towards consummating the marriage. According to the law instated by Mr Harry Potter Order of Merlin First Class, you have 3 more months to consummate the marriage in a harmonious and an unharmful fashion. This letter will self destruct in approximately 3 seconds._

I had been holding it longer than that.

…

_Just joking._

…

"You know what Malfoy? You're right. The bloody git should've died…" I snarled.

"I agree. Well, I say we just _consummate_ and whatever the night before 3 months ends." He suggested.

"Agreed" We shook hands. "This is sad," motioning towards our shaking of hands

"Agreed" we pulled away from each other, "By the way, what the hell is that thing on your desk? And what is that tiny little thing next to it?"

I laughed "The big one is a computer, too complicated to explain to you, the smalled one is an Ipod shuffle." I grabbed it off the desk and tried to put the earphones in his ears but he jumped away.

"What the hell? What's in that? Are you trying to poison me in your weird muggle ways?" He jumped onto my bed with his eyes wide with fear and his wand pulled out.

I couldn't help but laugh maniacally at the scene that just unfolded before my eyes. I should've video taped Draco Malfoy's reaction to a pair of earphones.

"You idiot!…." I clutched my sides from laughing so much, "They're just earphones. They are connected to the Ipod which has all the songs in it and the earphones just let you listen to the song being played on the Ipod. Come here, If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already,"

He hesitantly climbed off the bed and let me put the earphones into his ears. I pressed play and the music blasted loudly into his ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

I couldn't help but start laughing again at that. "I'm….(chuckle)…sorry (chuckle)…I didn't (chuckle)….mean to (chuckle)…play it that (chuckle)…loudly.." I breathed deeply for a while before going out the door to get my dinner.

* * *

"Ahahahah!" Blaise laughed loudly as I retold the scene to him about Draco and the earphones. "You should write a whole book about Draco and discovering muggle items"

"Anyways, lets forget about Draco for now" I said as we sat against a tree in the park. I loved being in a park after exercising. It was really refreshing breathing the air in. "Blaise, have you slept with Pansy during your marriage?"

"Ummm…" he fidgeted with his fingers. Was it just me or was he nervous. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

I already knew the answer now. "I was asking because we received a letter from the Ministry saying Draco and I need to consummate in the next 3 months. So by your answer, I'm guessing you didn't get one." I told him. He nodded with a guilty smile.

"Well, we only did it on our wedding night. It wasn't anything special." He told me hesitantly.

"Blaise, you seem nervous telling me this stuff." I searched his eyes.

"Well, I like….you…a lot," My eyes widened. Then both of our eyes shifted downwards. It took us a few minutes to regain our normal behaviour.

"Blaise…I think I like you too." My eyes rose to meet his. We both smiled nervously.

Suddenly his hands came in soft contact with my cheek. He let it travel down to my neck as his eyes wandered to my lips. I leaned into him while my head tilted. Our lips met in a soft embrace my hands locked around his neck. I felt his fringe brush against my forehead and I brushed it away gently as I opened my lips to receive his tongue against mine. Our tongues stroked the other sensually and tentatively.

"You have great lips Granger." He said as he pulled away.

"They seem to like you too," I smiled and pulled him to meet my lips again.

It was then that it occurred to me that Blaise must be the man that I was supposed to fall in love with by marrying Draco.

END OF CHAPTER

_**Author's note:**__** sorry it took like 10 months to update but I have no idea why it took this long. I was just super busy working and studying and at other times super lazy. **__****__** please don't kill me all of you. **_

_**Please review if you forgive me.**_


	6. Draco's Partay

_**Author's note:**__** well hello ppl…long time no see. I'm sorry bout that, im in my final year so its massively hectic :S Thanks for all the reviews wanting to know when I'll update. I feel really bad each time and I also feel happy that you guys haven't forgotten me :D**_

_**Erry body dl – 'So Unbelievable' by Jason**_

_**Haha. On with the story.**_

CHAPTER 6 - DRACO'S PARTAY

It had taken me a while to arrive at a theme for his godforsaken party. Oh, who am I kidding, I _am_ Hermione Granger. It took me a miniscule 15 minutes to decide what theme would appeal to bunch of pureblood potheads. A Yule ball-type affair would suffice.

A little help from the mother in law would also suffice. Not to say that the Hermione Granger actually had the guts to ask a little help from the mother in law.

* * *

As expected, Narcissa Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with. However she didn't blatantly portray a sense of ominous foreboding. No, oh no.

She was one of those nice-to-your-face-but-goes-and-bitches-about-you-to-everyone type of people. The most scariest types.

"So, Hermione dear? I'm assuming you are at the manor for help to manage Draco's party?" she peers down at me with those smug sparkling blue eyes and slyly averts them immediately as she sipped her tea.

"oh well, you see, the manor's ball room is immaculately designed and much larger than our apartment-"

"Which YOU both decided to move into," she quipped.

"Ah…we just decided to move there to enjoy our youth privately, as opposed to imposing our bad…habits on both you and Mr Malfoy," I offered feebly. She took her time weighing her options. And I was getting bored with waiting and began drumming my fingers on the floral china teacup.

"Oh please, no dear, it's manners not befitting the bride of a Malfoy," her eyes were now wide and alarmed, piercing into my fingers. I immediately stopped the thrumming. "I suppose I could lend the ballroom. And while you're at the party, please do watch other females and their…manners dear." She smiled patronisingly.

Oh Draco Malfoy. Why am I doing this for you?

* * *

I had taken extreme care into planning Draco's birthday. Not because I liked him a little bit. And I mean very little.

Miniscule.

But because I liked organising and planning. And I loved making everything around me perfect. Too bad the birthday boy was the epitomy of imperfect. It was too bad the imperfect birthday boy was sitting in front of me. Nonchalantly. Even though he could see the stress oozing through my frizzy hair and the dark circles under my eyes.

"Granger, I don't CARE what the table settings are. Just make it look good."That son-of-a-… ok Hermione, no need to get yourself in a fluster.

"Malfoy, there's a noticeable difference between roses and daisies as a table setting. Daisies give that bubbly happy feeling and roses give off a romantic feel. WHICH ONE?!!!?" I leaped off my chair and leaned over the table as I scorched holes into his nonchalance with my eyes.

"Granger. That's a GIRLY thing to think about. I'm not GIRLY. This isn't your WEDDING."

"YOU'RE THE REASON I COULDN'T PLAN MY WEDDING YOU DOUCHEBAG!" His eyes finally snapped up as he tried to dodge the bowl with strawberries & whipped cream I threw at him.

Unfortunately, he only dodged enough to receive the bowl on his cheekbone. "GRANGER!!"

* * *

"Sit still Malfoy," I said as I dabbed the dettol washcloth onto his wound. I had no spare potions around to heal.

"Oww…it burns…" he whined softly. It was kind of endearing seeing him so dependent and vulnerable. I jabbed the washcloth extra hard onto his skin as I berated myself for thinking that. "OW!" I gave him an evil glare and he quieted down.

"You know Granger, you kinda look good all fired up," he smirked, his silvery eyes glancing at mine. I took it as sarcasm and scowled at him. Then, I grabbed his chin and turned his head the other way, leaning toward him to dab at the large gash the bowl had made. This, conveniently, caused him to hold on to my upper arm so that he didn't fall off the couch.

Suddenly, we were much closer and I could feel the tension rising slowly. We both averted our eyes from each other's gazes. Is that my heart beating? Oh my god, damn this insignificant miniscule crush. "Ahem!" I looked down as I folded the washcloth over and over again. "So I think that's it, just put a band-aid on it and it should be fine. You CAN put a band-aid on right?" I hesitated before I poked my tongue at him.

"Ha Ha Granger, very funny," He sniggered as I got off the couch and away from the awkwardness as quick as I could.

"So I'm gonna need some money for our outfits," I looked away, stuffing my thumbs in my jeans pockets and bouncing up and down my heels

"Yeh its in the study draw, that should be more than enough," he leaned back casually and turned on the TV.

"Ok," As I got it out of the draw, my eyes bulged at the weight of all the coins in the bag. "MALFOY, I DON'T NEED THIS MUCH!"

"Granger, you'll need it, for the hair." And he had to dodge a paperweight. Luckily he missed it.

An hour later I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white beaded top and black leather jacket with a striped black and white thin scarf wrapped snugly around my neck. "I'm going now…" I muttered as grabbed the keys and fumbled with them. I turned and waved goodbye but realised Draco was staring at me intensely.

"What..? is my hair THAT bad?" My hand immediately reached up to the frizzes and tried to smooth it.

He shook his head, his eyes still lingering on me, "You look fine…Go shoo now."

I sighed and left the penthouse. I could never guess what the boy was thinking.

* * *

I looked in the mirror and felt like a completely different person. Gone was the frizzy hair nest atop my head. My hair was shiny, sleek and straight flowing halfway down my back. I felt it was Yule ball all over again.

My long strapless Armani Prive gown was a deep dark blue colour being tight fitted satin till below my hips and then flooding out in chiffon accentuating my curves and height. The satin torso was embodied with crystals identical to the colour of my gown. I applied light lipgloss and mascara. I added some black eye liner as well to highlight my chocolate brown eyes. As Draco passed my room, he stopped for a second to look at me noticeably. And I enjoyed it.

Oh shut up you ponce…

"Ready to go Granger?" He drawled after his stare fest was over

"Ready to keep your eyes off me Malfoy?" I smiled prettily, flashing my white teeth at him through the mirror.

He half smiled and half shrugged without really defending himself as he looked away.

"So what's happening with Pansy tonight?" I asked, trying to stop that weird fluttering in my stomach.

"What can I say Granger? Unless you want the affair to be on the front pages of the Prophet, for public appearances sake, tonight, I'm yours Granger," it was now his turn to flash his teeth at me with a charming grin. "Come on, we're going to be late to the party you so ardently planned."

Through the mirror, I could see his off black Dior Homme suit, which he adamantly picked, was extremely flattering. His shirt was a typical white shirt with a grey and black striped tie. However he pulled it off effortlessly. The collar and cufflinks were satin while the pants were straight shaped and suited his frame perfectly. A Malfoy definitely knew how to dress. He had swept his fringe to the side, emitting the dangerous chic aura. "I guess we should leave now right?" I asked as I slipped on my heels.

He nodded and linked his arm through mine right before we apparated.

* * *

"Announcing the birthday boy and his wife, Hermione Granger Malfoy," Draco and I descended the stairs and the entire hall quieted down. I could see Blaise staring up in awe at me, which caused me to smile discretely at him, and I could sense Draco doing the same to Pansy.

Ginny and Harry approached us first with huge smiles on our faces "Hermione, you look gorgeous!" she said as Draco and Harry nodded curtly at each other.

"Thanks, it took me a while to pick it out, but I'm glad I found it," I hugged her. "You look great too!"

"Really? Maybe because I'm carrying the future Potter," she winked at me slyly, as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Does Harry know?" I exclaimed

"I plan on telling him on our romantic getaway, so don't tell anyone!" she whispered, pointing frantically at her husband.

"Oh! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me Ginny, and make sure you DON'T have any alcohol." I warned as an afterthought. She simply smiled in that resigned oh-hermione-you-control-freak way.

By the time dinner had started we'd heard too many "what a pretty couple," and "match made in heavens" than could last us a lifetime. Too bad they didn't know we were both otherwise engaged with other partners. I chanced a subtle glance at Blaise through who was sitting with Pansy conveniently across the table. He smiled back at me as we shared a somewhat conversation through our eyes.

Draco and Pansy headed to the dance floor and started waltzing. I guess people didn't think it was weird since they were 'friends' since they were kids. Blaise and I went to the bar and ordered a few drinks. I couldn't help but glance towards my husband and his girlfriend on the dance floor. To my surprise Draco was looking at us but he quickly began whispering in Pansy's ear. She turned to us and for some reason frowned. She hesitantly turned to Draco and then continued talking to him.

"He can't keep his eyes off you," Blaise sighed from next to me.

"As if, look at him, the first dance and he takes the pug, oh whoops sorry, I mean, your wife onto the dance floor," I rolled my eyes.

"Your husband can't keep his eyes off you Hermione." Ginny's voice floated into my ear from nowhere. I jumped at her sudden appearance next to me. This time Blaise chuckled.

I huffed. "I told you Hermione," Blaise smirked

"I wouldn't help myself, I mean you look gorgeous" Ginny commented. Was he really looking at me? I couldn't face him due to all the butterflies in my stomach.

"Blaise, let's dance, and Ginny, go find Harry and dance with him," I said sweetly to cover up the uncertainty I was feeling.

"Yes, I do feel like dancing!" Ginny squealed as Blaise pulled me onto the floor without any further hesitation.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked against my ear. Hmmm, this is how it was supposed to be. In the arms of a strong man, swaying to the Weird Sisters while slightly above the alcohol limit…but I couldn't help to peek at Draco and Pansy a few times when Blaise twirled me.

Somebody coughed behind me. " Ahem, can I possibly intrude?" came the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy. I froze up in fear. Memories of the manor came back to me.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy," Blaise excused himself and before I knew It, I was dancing with Lucius Malfoy.

"I may have made some previous mistakes Miss Granger, but I am not dumb," he said softly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I beg my pardon, I must explain myself. Draco may be uhh…faltering in terms of fidelity in this marriage, but he will come to his senses." And suddenly I understood.

"Is my concern for Pansy and Draco's relationship that obvious?" I asked reluctantly.

"Not to the untrained eye, but as soon as he brought her to the dancefloor, I watched your reaction from then on. But don't be afraid to do so Miss Granger. A little shock therapy from those around him can definitely bring him to his senses. Your reaction will cause people to turn to your side and he will slowly realise." I smiled at Lucius' attempt to befriend me. It was so flattering.

"Don't trick yourself into thinking he has no attraction to a beautiful intelligent woman as youself. Everyone can see that while he has another in his arms, his eyes are pulled towards you. If you commit, his heart will too, and then he will never falter," he winked at me and brought my hand to his lips, kissing them gently and then left me to begin dancing with his wife.

Then Narcissa winked at me too. I didn't realise why until-

"May I have this dance Hermione?" Draco's deep voice flooded my ears.

And without my permission, he pulled me to him. Not that I was complaining. Dancing with Blaise had been comfortable, but as Draco curled his arm around my waist, bringing me (somewhat possessively) closer and entwining his fingers through mine, I felt…complete.

Even if the dance lasts for a little while, I knew I would never fit so completely with anyone else.

It made me sad. I leant my head down onto his chest as we danced subconsciously and inhaled his clean spicy scent. He was breathtaking. He looked good, he felt good and as I felt his chin lean on my head, I realised, maybe his heart **was **good.

And then a glass shattered, demanding silence as everyone turned towards the source.

"You're pregnant?" Blaise asked, astounded. From the glass splinters surrounding his shoes, this piece of news was what caused him to drop the glass.

Pansy who was standing directly opposite him, nodded fearfully at him. Obviously she didn't know what to expect.

"I'm…I'm…going to be a father?" he was blinking rather rapidly.

"Excuse us everyone. As charming as the news is, I believe only those involved should be talking about itPRIVATELY" Draco, while holding onto my hand, dragged both me and Pansy out of the hall and into the corridor.

Behind us I could hear Blaise's footsteps and Narcissa's voice telling the guests to continue their festivities.

When we were safely out of earshot, Draco halted and turned to Pansy. "How can you tell him you're pregnant with his child when it could be MINE?"

"Draco, I know you're my best mate, and you love her, but she's MY wife and she's PREGNANT with MY child!" Blaise stepped up, ignoring my presence completely.

"Blaise how could you be so stupid to think that it WON'T be my child?"

"There's obviously a reason. And why do you CARE? You claim to be in love with Pansy but you've been eyeballing your wife the WHOLE night!! Everyone can see it!" Blaise pointed at me while shouting aggressively.

"Guys-" I started feebly, but Pansy interrupted.

"SHUT UP! BOTH of you! Draco I took a paternity test at St Mungo's. It's Blaise's child. And Blaise, I notice how he's been staring at Hermione all night. I'm sorry Draco, but this is how it was meant to be. You and Granger, Me and Blaise. I'm sorry. To all of you." She burst into tears while Blaise began consoling her, sending me apologetic glances. I really didn't know whether to tell him I understood or whether I should have got angry at him.

"Draco, we're gonna have to leave. Let's talk when…we all sort ourselves out." Blais sighed. And with that, they both apparated home.

END OF CHAPTER 

_**Author's note:**__** please review, im sorry for the massive MASSIVE gaps between updates, but I rreally do have my finals coming up and I only update chapters when I need to relieve some stress. After my senior year ends, I'll be free to update a thousand times a day! **_

_**Please make this unhappy yr 12 student's day better and review :( **_


End file.
